


Lumity oneshot

by StuffedMonk



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffedMonk/pseuds/StuffedMonk
Summary: Amity likes Luz but refuses to acknowledge her feelings. Boscha decides to take matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 20
Kudos: 478





	Lumity oneshot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syntin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntin/gifts).



Amity sighed as she inspected her nails. She knew there was no need to, she hadn't forked out 4 months worth of pocket money on magical chip-proof nail polish for nothing. Despite this she still found herself repeating the action regularly. She liked how cool and disinterested it made her look, plus it was always nice to appreciate her impeccable application skills.  
“Amity, which one of these do you think I should post?”  
She turned towards Boscha who was holding her scrollphone out for her to see, flicking through dozens of pouty faced selfies with the occasional peace sign thrown in to really make it interesting.   
“I don’t know Boscha, they all look good to me.” she responded dryly.  
Amity liked to take a cute selfie now and again but this girl really took it to the next level. She swears she asks her this same question at least 4 times a day.   
“Ugh you're so right. I'll just post them all.”  
Before Boshca could start deliberating what filter to use however her gaze flicked behind Amity, whatever she saw causing her to roll her eyes far back into her head and groan.   
“Greattt here comes your weird human friend.”  
Stiffening immediately Amity resisted the urge to adjust her hair. She didn't know why she felt the need to look her best in front of Luz of all people, and besides, her hair already looked fine so it was wholly unnecessary. Agh! Stop getting sidetracked! She's already started talking and you're still facing away like an idiot!  
“-ity! And hey Boscha!” a familiar voice called enthusiastically.  
Boscha rolled her eyes again before turning back to her scrollphone.  
With a deep steadying breath Amity turned, finding herself face to face with Luz, the other girls smile growing impossibly wider as their eyes locked.  
“Hello Luz. What do you want?” Amity said simply, trying to hide how unusually happy she actually felt to see the other girl again.  
Undeterred by her tone Luz sprung into action, excitedly babbling about something amazing she’d witnessed on her way to school, which actually turned out to be very mundane by boiling isles standards. Regardless, her total enthusiasm was captivating. Her ability to make the most uninteresting things sound incredible was something that had always amazed her about Luz. She just drew you right in, the passion in her eyes as she spoke burning so bright it was almost blinding, yet you couldn't look away. It was cute, Amity decided. Luz was cute.  
A sudden gasp brought Amity back to reality, leaving her to try and shake off her blush with a cough.  
“Oh my god Amity I’m so sorry! I promised Willow I’d meet her before class. I'll catch you later and we can talk more? Ok great bye!”   
With that Luz sprinted off before Amity had a chance to reply, leaving her more than a little dazed from the whole ordeal.  
“Your crush on her is so embarrassing.”  
Amity spun around to face Boscha, eyes wide and blush back in full force.  
“A crush? On her?” She let out a strained laugh. “Don't be ridiculous.”  
“Mhmm.” Boscha didn't look convinced. “I didn't even have to look up to know you were totally giving her heart eyes. Like I said, embarrassinggg.”  
Amity’s composure was quickly slipping. Unused to feeling so exposed she sought to escape the situation as soon as possible.  
“Very funny Boscha but I assure you I do NOT have a crush on her. Now will you please shut up?”  
Boscha looked ready to concede but then stopped, a shifty smirk creeping onto her face.  
“Ok well if you're really not into her… I guess you wouldn't mind if I asked her out?”  
A moment of silence passed as the words sunk in, then...  
“You-you… you WHAT? You literally called her weird like 5 minutes ago!” Amity stuttered in shock.  
Emotionless mask well and truly shattered her face had reached danger zone red, eyes bulging out of her head so violently it was off putting.  
Boscha twirled a piece of hair around her finger flippantly.  
“Being weird is totally in right now. And the whole human thing could actually work for me, it's so... exotic.”  
She narrowed her eyes at Amity in mock suspicion.  
“Unless of course you are interested in her, and then I’d back off.”  
Why was Amity so upset over this? She didn't like Luz! Perhaps after the adventures they'd shared they could be considered friends, but that is where it ended. Luz was infuriating! So infuriating that speaking to her made Amity's face hot and her hands shake, and filled her with so much frustration she wanted to scream until she couldn't scream anymore.  
Luz and Boscha getting together could even be an improvement, then she might finally be left in peace.  
Amity lifted her head up high and looked at Boscha directly.  
"Do whatever you want, it has nothing to do with me."  
Boscha seemed surprised for a moment before her eyes narrowed in challenge.  
"Well great! I'm so glad to have your support on this. Now that that's all cleared up let's head to class shall we?"  
Amity nodded curtly and the two girls made their way to their first lesson, the topic already changed as Boscha shared her gossip of the day. Still, Amity couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that had settled in her chest since Boscha's words. Why was everything involving Luz always so complicated…

A few hours later Amity strode through the hallway, her shot confidence renewed after a particularly successful morning of lessons. What she lacked in social skills Amity knew she could always make up for in brains. Forget about all those swirling conflicting feelings she had for Luz, she got an A+ on her recent abomination assignment!   
Her self assurance came to a sudden halt as she rounded the corner.  
Before her stood Boscha and Luz, chatting away, the former leaning into the other girl's space with a flirtatious smile.  
Amity’s face flared hot and she clenched her fists in rage, only stopping to collect herself upon risk of passing out from the pressure boiling in her head.   
Ok now Amity, we talked about this. There is no reason for you to get upset. Luz is her own human who makes her own decisions and- oh who was she kidding.  
Yes she wasn’t great with people and emotions, but she wasn't an idiot.  
As another spike of anger washed over her from seeing the two girls laugh at one of Luz’s jokes she sighed in resignation.  
She liked Luz.  
She like-liked Luz and she couldn't deny it any longer.  
It was entirely nonsensical, stick Luz’s traits on any other person and she’d never want anything to do with them, but with her it was endearing.  
Her unbreakable optimism? Delightful. Her large, goofy looking lips? Adorable. Her total aversion to planning or sensibility in any important situation? Charming.  
Amity had spent her life worshiping logic, it's what had gotten her so far. Logic was effective and easy to follow, a sure fire path to getting you to the top without complication. Liking Luz was terrifying, because it was completely illogical, and yet it was very, very real, and Amity was sick of pushing it aside.  
Seeing Boscha place her hand on Luz’s arm deliberately she made up her mind. To hell will logic.  
Students parted as Amity purposely marched up to the duo, a thunderous expression on her face. She grabbed Luz’s other arm in a firm yet gentle grip before deliberately yanking her away from Boscha. With that she spun on her heel, dragging a stunned Luz back down the hallway with her. She kept marching until she reached an empty classroom to which she promptly shoved Luz inside, following shortly after and bringing the door shut with a slam.  
“Amity, w-wha?” Luz spluttered “Is everything ok?”  
Amity’s bravado was quickly wearing off. It seems Luz’s style of rushing in head first had rubbed off on her, she really hadn't thought this far ahead…  
“Boscha was flirting with you.” she opted for, blurting the statement out angrily.  
Luz blinked at her slowly.  
“Ok, first of all Boscha and I were just talking! Secondly I don't really see why it would matter to you if she was, unless... “  
Amity sucked in a breath as Luz looked at her inquisitively. Uhoh, here it is, she must be connecting the dots. Any moment now the truth will be out.  
Luz leaned in slightly, dropping her voice to a harsh whisper before asking, “Amity, are you… homophobic?”  
An audible slap filled the room as Amity brought her palm to her forehead. This girl would be the death of her.   
“No Luz, I'm not-” she started before cutting herself off with a groan.  
This was NOT going the way that she wanted. She was beyond flustered already and all coherent thought had abandoned her. She just wanted to tell Luz how she felt, just wanted to…  
Amity grasped Luz’s face in both her hands before smushing their lips together.  
It was decidedly unromantic, their teeth clashed painfully and Luz was so shocked she was still staring at Amity wide-eyed when she pulled away seconds later.  
Despite that she still felt fireworks go off in her head, and the giddiness caused her to burst into giggles as a dazed Luz brought a hand up to touch her lips delicately.  
“Hotdog…” Luz muttered.  
Amity sobered up quickly and scuffed her shoe against the floor, looking at the other girl nervously. “Is hotdog… bad? I don't know what hotdog means.”  
Luz promptly snapped out of her trance, “Nono! Hotdog good! I mean, that was good, you're good, totally great. Awesome. Coooool.”  
She shot Amity with a pair of finger guns before pausing, realisation dawning on her face.  
“Waitttt a minute… does this mean you like me?” She gave no time to answer before raising her voice excitedly at another realisation. “Oh, OH! And that's why you were upset about Boscha! Ohman i totally got that wrong.”  
Amity rolled her eyes playfully, the small smile tugging at her lips giving her away.  
“Yes Luz, I like you. Genius observation.”  
The other girl beamed a dazzling smile and whooped, running forward to pull Amity into a hug before picking her up and spinning her around.  
They both laughed together before Luz set her down, looking into her eyes fondly. “I like you too. If you hadn't already guessed, I mean.”  
She tilted her head hopefully, “Alsooo I don't suppose we could maybe try that kiss again? I'm a little more prepared this time.”  
Amity blushed furiously but complied, the second attempt really not going much better than the first since both girls were smiling so hard. 

The next day Boscha watched as the two girls walked through the hall hand in hand, gazing into each other's eyes lovingly. She feigned dusting off her hands. Another day, another job well done by Boscha. Those gay idiots would have been lost without her.


End file.
